Give In
by Greenstuff
Summary: Gail and Dov unwind after an evening of forced socialization with the Pecks. First time. PWP.


**Give In **

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Gail said following Dov into their apartment. "I hope it wasn't too boring."

"Are you kidding?" Dov slid her coat off her shoulders without even thinking about it. He'd been on his best behaviour all night. It wasn't every Saturday you went to the opera with the superintendent. "It was great." He hung his coat and Gail's up in the closet before reaching to undo his bow tie. He hadn't worn one of those since his high school prom, he'd forgotten just how uncomfortable they were.

"Well I'm glad someone was having fun." Gail said, wrinkling her nose. "I could use a drink."

Dov followed her into the kitchen, "It wasn't that bad."

Gail gave him a look of disgust. "She told me I was getting fat because I was spending too much time eating donuts with Oliver instead of getting collars."

"You're not fat, you're gorgeous." Dov said, his eyes holding hers for several seconds before Gail turned away to pull a bottle of tequila out of the cupboard.

Gail snorted, "You're just saying that because you know it took me an hour to get ready and I have a take home permit for my gun."

Dov laughed even as he shook his head no. He closed the distance between them, stopping a breath away from her. "You were the most beautiful woman in the entire city tonight, Gail Peck."

Goosebumps broke out over the delicate skin of her neck and décolletage. "Flatterer." She said in a disparaging tone, handing him a shot glass filled with tequila. "To terrible mothers and hideously uncomfortable clothes."

Dov clinked his glass against hers and threw the alcohol back.

"Speaking of uncomfortable clothes," Gail said, turning her back to him, "can you unzip me?"

With fingers that trembled slightly, Dov reached for the back of Gail's dress. He skated the tips of his fingers across her bare skin before grasping the zipper and pulling it slowly down, exposing her bare shoulder blades. Unable to resist, he pressed his lips to the soft, warm skin of her shoulder.

Gail gasped audibly, but didn't pull away.

The silk jersey of the silver dress parted as he pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, exposing the black, boned corset she wore underneath. The front of Dov's trousers felt suddenly tight.

Suddenly, Gail stepped out of his grasp, turning to face him in the same movement. Her perfect lips pursed, her light eyes flashing with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. "Sit down."

It was the voice she used with suspects, and without thinking Dov complied, stepping backwards until his knees met the edge of a chair and sinking down into it.

"Good boy." Gail pushed the straps of her dress of her shoulders and the rich fabric slithered to the ground. Beneath the demure, sixties style draped evening gown she wore a translucent black corset, and the strappy black heels he'd barely noticed before crisscrossed up her calf, over her knee, ending at mid-thigh. She looked like she should have been gracing the cover of _Maxim_.

Dov's mouth went dry.

Gail took two slow deliberate steps towards him, managing not to disturb the puddle of silver fabric at her feet. There was a sensuality to her movements Dov had never seen before; an extra sway of her hips, a certain tilt of her head, and then there were her eyes… Her eyes seemed to want to devour him whole.

"W-what…?" Dov stammered. His heart was hammering in his chest, each thuthrum thuthrum gaining speed like a train barrelling downhill with no breaks. He'd admired Gail from afar for so long, he was half afraid he would wake up at any moment hard as a rock but painfully alone in his bed. He rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his black trousers.

"Did I say you could talk?" There it was again, the voice that subdued men three times her size when paired with the night stick in her delicate hand.

Tonight there was no night stick, only a half-naked woman, so close now he could have reached out and touched her, with a voice that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Dov's groin. He wondered how he would ever be able to work with her again without pushing her up against the hood of their cruiser, or the bars of the holding cell.

"I asked you a question." Gail came to a stop in front of his chair, her legs shoulder length apart.

Dov tilted his head back so he could hold her gaze. Keeping his lips firmly closed he shook his head no.

A hint of a smile ghosted across her face and she reached one hand out, running her fingers through his hair. "Good boy."

Goosebumps erupted over his entire body at the contact. He wanted to reach out and pull her onto his lap, it would be so easy to do, but he stayed still. Gail was calling the shots and he was happy to let her, at least for now.

"Take off your shirt."

Keeping his eyes glued to her face, Dov slowly undid the buttons on his crisp white shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up to the collar. Gail's eyes followed his fingers, her lips parted slightly. Her chest rose and fell with each silent breath, father than normal, arousal or fear he didn't know. He reached to loosen his tie but her voice stopped him.

"Leave it on." She took the end of the tie in one hand, rubbing the silk between her fingers.

He nodded, loosening it just enough to get the collar of his shirt free, thankful he hadn't bothered with an undershirt tonight. The dress shirt slid off his shoulders easily, getting caught at the wrists for a moment before he realised he had forgotten those buttons, but a few seconds later he was shirtless.

Gail slowly tightened the tie, straightening it as if it were perfectly normal for him to wear a tie with no shirt. "Get on your knees." She said giving a tug at the tie to reinforce her command.

Dov slid forward on the chair, his legs brushing against hers as he dropped to his knees, his face still tilted up in silent supplication. She was so close he could feel her heat, smell her arousal. The front of his trousers tented over his erection. But still he waited for her instruction.

"Take off my panties." Gail commanded, tilting her hips towards him so marginally he wasn't even sure it was a conscious movement.

He didn't need to be asked twice, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to touch her either. Dov ran his hands slowly up the outside of her legs, caressing the patches of skin left bare by her shoes. He blew a cool stream of air towards her center and was rewarded by another infinitesimal shift of her hips. Whatever control Gail's mind needed, her body wasn't quite in control, the thought only made him want her more.

Dov hooked his fingers in the waistband of her lace panties and inched them down, teasing her flesh as he went with cool streams of air from his pursed lips and caresses from his fingers. When he reached her ankles, Gail stepped back out of the panties. Looking up and making sure she was watching him, Dov raised her panties to his face and breathed in her scent.

Her mouth went slack for a moment and then she was in control again. She placed both palms on the table and boosted herself up so she was perched on its edge. Her legs parted, her feet dangling inches off the floor. "I want your mouth on me."

Dov rose to his feet and closed the distance between them in three strides. He leaned in for a kiss, but instead his lips met Gail's fingers as she pushed his face away.

She shook her head and placed both hands on his shoulders, encouraging him down with firm pressure.

Feeling at once foolish and hopelessly aroused, Dov dropped back to his knees, her dripping wet center now even with his chin. He braced himself with his hands on her creamy thighs, and leaned forward to press soft, wet kisses along her inner thigh.

He ran his tongue along her slit causing her to spread her legs wider. He followed it with short quick licks all around, but not on the place she wants his touch the most until she moaned and brought a hand down to press his head against her. When he finally sucked her clit into his mouth she let out a mewling cry.

Gail fisted a hand in his hair, pressing him into her. "Harder," She moaned breathlessly.

Dov complied, sucking her nub harder, flicking his tongue over it. He brought one hand to her center and slid one and then two fingers inside, pumping them in rhythm with his tongue. With a gasp Gail came apart.

* * *

**A/N: **Written for Kitty in response to her prompt**. **_Dov/Gail, smutty cunnilingus, dom!Gail_


End file.
